


Light Reading

by giggleberry13b



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleberry13b/pseuds/giggleberry13b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion decides to do some reading while Nezumi is away. What he chooses to peruse is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, all credit goes to the lovely Atsuko Asano.

Shion collapsed on the couch after a long day’s work. He was exhausted from washing all of Inukashi’s dogs. Despite the difficulty, the job was very rewarding. The young man was able to spend time outside on his own and gained some much needed independence. He was sorely reminded of this every time Nezumi was around.

Come to mention it, Nezumi was still out. He had a big show tonight, Hamlet possibly, and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. The apartment was eerily quiet, just Shion and the mice. The white-haired boy had been living there for several weeks and yet knew so little about his roommate, or friend, or best friend? It was all very confusing to him. He knew that he owed Nezumi his life, and that he would be forever grateful to him, but there was more. In every gesture the actor maintained an air of elegance that left Shion starring in wonderment. There were also the times when he would recite poetry or read to Shion, these were not just performances, but a glimpse into Nezumi’s life. All of these things and more proved to Shion that his roommate might be more than just a friend.

Shion sighed, thinking like this left him tired and out of sorts. He preferred to just say what was on his mind, rather than trouble himself over unprofitable rumination. He looked around the room but was interrupted by a loud rumbling. The young man clasped his stomach. Yikes, he was hungrier than he thought. His insistent stomach motivated him to make his way over to the kitchen. He looked in the cupboards for anything edible, Nezumi usually did the cooking. He was a fantastic hand in the kitchen. He could give flavor to soups that contained little more than vegetables.

This only depressed the red-eyed boy. He could really go for some of Nezumi’s stew. “Aha! Look,” He had found some bread and caned veggies. He gingerly opened the can of mixed vegetables, cutting his hand in the process and heated them up over the burner. Once the meal was complete he sat down on the sofa and quietly ate his dinner. It was disgusting. Shion tried to swallow without tasting every bite of the bitter food.

He turned to the mice “I guess this is part of being independent huh?”

The mice simply chirped in agreement.

There was still the rest of the evening to enjoy, by himself. Shion was an only child; he was use to entertaining himself when his mother was working. But now it was different, now he was really, really lonely.

“ I need something to do “ He looked at the shelves of books. Since his arrival he had a new found appreciation to them, however, not all of them caught his eye. He preferred scientific works to fiction. Much to his dismay, such tomes were scarce in Nezumi’s collection. The white haired boy got up and scoured the shelves.

“Hmm… This looks interesting” He held up a thin blue volume titled Rise and Shine.

The boy walked over to the bed and sat down. He opened to the first page, prepared to enjoy a child story or comedy, or perhaps a detailed account to solar patterns. Little did he know that he had accidentally picked up novel in an entirely different genre. It was soft porn. Shion had inadvertently began reading a BL novel. It was too late. He could not unread what he had seen on the shaking page before him. His entire face turned crimson. He didn’t want to keep reading, but he did. Slowly, gently, the book lured him in. The two main characters where star-crossed lovers, which to Shion implied a happy ending.

Hours passed like minutes to the boy who was completely engrossed in the book. Every page added to the burning flame in his gut. He couldn’t stand it. It was too much for him. The characters in the book were just about to climax for what seemed like the tenth time when a loud bang shook Shion out of his daydream. He nearly passed out from shock. He looked up to find Nezumi starring at him. At first the actor’s face was quizzical.

“Shion…Why are you so red? Are you?…” he trailed off looking at the book in his roommate’s hand. “Oh, I see. Did you miss me that much?” He said with a smile.

“Oh” He realized how it looked “I was just curious”

“About sex?”

“NO, I didn't know what I was reading until…”

Nezumi walked over to Shion and sat beside him. He lifted the book out the younger male’s hand and glanced at the page “Until page 154?” he smirked.

Shion blushed.

“You know the real thing is much more entertaining” His grey eyes shot over to Shion. “Besides, this stuff is really quite pedestrian, nothing too exciting”

Shion knew what he was implying. That he was only a child and that he didn’t know anything about sex. His blush resurfaced and was accompanied by a pout.

“Well, I do know some things. I’m not an idiot”

“Tsk. Okay. Whatever you say.”

Without warning Shion lunged for Nezumi. He pressed his supple lips against those of the actor. His arms embraced him as his kiss grew deeper. Nezumi blinked in shock and pulled away.

“What was that? Out of nowhere?” He let the book fall to the floor in front of the bed.

“I just wanted to show you that I’m not a child. I am capable of being an adult.”

“Hmm… you think you’re smart just because of one book? He let a smirk form on his perfect mouth.

“Yes” Shion insisted and crossed his arms.

“Well, then let me show you just how wrong you are.” Nezumi grabbed his companion and kissed him with full force. Shion was so soft, like a woman. The actor had to hold back so as not to hurt him. In the midst of the kiss Nezumi inserted his tongue into the unsuspecting Shion. A jolt of pleasure ran through the white haired boy. Wow, not like his kiss at all. Somehow he didn’t mind being bested by Nezumi.

After a few moments they broke the kiss and were left panting for air.

“So, how did you like it?”

“Wow, I… It was” He couldn’t speak.

“Ha” Nezumi leaned back in confidence. He had shown the red-eyed boy the error of his ways. Shion would always be innocent in his eyes. Not that it was a bad thing. In fact, he found it refreshing to meet someone who would blush by simply reading a book, or would kiss in such a gentile way as if to savor the moment.

“Well. I guess you’ve proved your point,” Shion spoke softly.

“Yeah, guess so”

It became clear in that event that the two had definitely gone beyond friendship. That was a serious kiss. It wasn’t a kiss hello, a kiss goodbye, or a goodnight kiss. It was more, it signaled a deeper bond between them.

“Umm… So where are we?” Shion looked over at the grey haired male beside him

“What do you mean?”

“That was more than a lesson Nezumi, that was you telling me something.”

“Pft. I guess you’re still fantasizing about that book huh?” Nezumi was scared. He knew his feeling but was fearful of hearing the truth about Shion’s reaction. He risked rejection and possibly a strain in their relationship. Nothing had been established. Yeah they lived together and were with each other often, but this was a bold counter to Shion’s innocent kiss. This second exchange held far more power and emotion then the delicate first peck.

“I guess it was different for you then.” Shion began to feel shamed by his hopeful questions. He thought that Nezumi was far to experienced to ever accept him much less care about him like this.

The actor scratched his head, thinking for the right words to say. “ Well, I want to protect you Shion. I…I guess, you know what I mean right?” He glanced over for a response or reassurance.

The white haired boy smiled “Yeah, I know. I also care a lot for you. I want to be there for you always. Then we are, um, together?” He squeaked out the last syllable in hesitation of the term.

It seemed silly to have to say the words out loud, but it was comforting for the both of them. “Yeah, we are,” said Nezumi with a smile. He leaned over and put his hand on the younger male’s head. He began to stroke his soft hair. Shion just smiled, he closed his eyes and smiled because they were together.

“Hey Nezumi.”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you have that book in the first place? Have you read it?” He asked innocently.

“Wow, you really do know how to break the mood don’t you?”

“Sorry,” Shion gave a sheepish grin, “I guess you will have to teach me”

“Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
